


Snow Angels

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life: Winter [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy and Pharah make snow angels in the backyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

“Babe.” Angela looked up from her book at the familiar call, peering over her reading glasses. Fareeha was doing a wall sit on the other side of the room, and somehow looked more comfortable than Mercy relaxing on the couch. “Hey, babe.” 

“Yes sweetie?” Angela tugged at the corners of her sweater vest, closing her book and giving all attention to her beloved. “Are you dying?” 

Fareeha chuckled despite looking a bit pained. “I was wondering if you could grab me a drink from the fridge. I’m thirsty.” Angela smiled, getting up and heading to the kitchen. The fridge door opened with a creak as Mercy looked through the shelves. Onions, green onions, ham, milk, a few sports drinks. The good doctor grabbed a jug of milk, pouring a tall glass.  

“Babe? There should be a few protein shakes in there, could you bring me one?” Pharah concentrated on not sliding to the ground as her calves ached. She was definitely going to be sore later. Fareeha wiped the sweat from her brow in relief as Angela came out, carrying the glass of milk on a tray. Fareeha already knew what her pervert of a wife was doing. 

“Here, I brought you some milk~” Angela said, wearing the same innocent grin as when she sees someone alone in a dark alley. 

“Set it on the coffee table and step away.” Pharah watched her flatly, all trust instantly disappearing. Mercy pouted, unconvinced as she took a step forward. “Babe. I will kick you in the shin. Put it down.”

“Hey, I have something I want to do today. I remembered it this morning, something from my childhood.” Angela brushed some hair from her eyes, Amari blinking in mild curiosity. It was unusual for Angela to talk about childhood, she tended to avoid the topic; being a sore subject for Fareeha and all. 

“What is it?” Fareeha defenses were down, Angela stepping over to her as she strained against the wall. Angela didn’t give her an answer, instead locking eyes with her spouse before flipping the tray in the air, splattering Fareeha with white cream. 

 

A few kicks in the shin later, the two stood on the back porch, the unblemished snow of the backyard in full view. Angela walked to the edge, turning around and holding her arms out at her sides.

“They’re called snow angels. Watch.” Mercy fell backwards with all the drama of a protagonist's best friend sacrificing themselves for emotional plot. She landed in the snow with a soft  _ ‘ploof’  _ as Fareeha watched, wishing she stayed inside. Angela started sweeping her limbs across the snow, making exact lines with absolute precision. A few seconds of artistic mastery later, Angela reached up at her watching Fareeha. “Now lay next to me and do the same thing.” 

“I feel stupid.” The stubborn security guard lowered herself to the snow, laying next to Angela before awkwardly swinging her arms and legs through the snow. Fareeha shivered slightly at the chilled embrace of the snow around her, her muscles carving an angelic likeness underneath her. Pharah slowly came to a stop, staring up at the clouds, Angela doing the same.

“Look at the clouds.” Mercy reached up, playfully trying to catch one. “That one looks like a lion. And that one looks like a bitch.”

“How do you know what a bitch cloud looks like?” Fareeha said, knowing full well the ammo she was giving Ziegler.

“Because it looks just like you.” Angela laughed heartily, shifting in her snowy bed. The two lay in silence, letting the clouds pass overhead beneath the great blue sky. The doctor was the first to break the silence. “...That cloud looks like how you make me feel.”

Fareeha blushed, never having been good at heart-to-hearts. “Uh...like a cloud…?” The response got a laugh out of Mercy, if nothing else.

“No, sweetheart. Light, fluffy. As if I could soar through the sky.” Angela gestured at the bunches of water mist above them, Fareeha biting her tongue and not mentioning the dozens of times they did soar through the sky, quite literally. “Happy to be alive.” 

Fareeha folded her hands across her chest, heart thumping. It was unusual for Angela to be so affectionate unless they were in bed, or someone was injured. Pharah covered her mouth, suppressing a squeak at the thought of performing Angela’s favorite pastime in the backyard, in the snow. 

“Y-you make me happy to be alive, too..I guess.” Pharah bit her finger uncomfortably. Angela smiled. 

“Sometimes, I think about what would’ve happened if I hadn't married you. Meeting you was the best part of my life.” Fareeha frowned, recalling the deep bags under Angela’s eyes in the past, the nights of self-loathing and guilt that were quite frequent back in the complex. “Sometimes, even though i’m a doctor, I think you saved me.” Pharah didn’t say anything, letting the silence come back as she thought deeply about Angela’s words. 

  
“Alright!” Mercy clapped as she sat up, shaking the snow off her coat as she stepped back to admire her handiwork. Fareeha followed suit, standing up and looking over the masterpiece. The two angels laid in the snow, side by side, almost touching. Fareeha took Angela by the hand, the snow angels a perfect, matching pair.  


End file.
